<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An angel and a demon stuck in the past by Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158996">An angel and a demon stuck in the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen/pseuds/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen'>Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Marinette adopts everyone, Marinette and Rin adopts Ciel, Marinette is the Guardian, Marinette opens a bakery, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen/pseuds/Let_The_World_Honor_The_Fallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Rin Okumura get stuck in the XIXth century but who said their hero's instinct would fade away ? This is how they get a bakery in London, save and adopt a child before he could be traumatized. (follows the manga) Idea from virgil-is-a-cutie on Tumblr, shared story with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug &amp; Ciel Phantomhive &amp; Okumura Rin, Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug &amp; Kwamis, Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug &amp; Lau (Kuroshitsuji), Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug/Okumura Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I own nothing !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was near of a panick attack before being calmed down by her eternal partner, Tikki.</p><p>Who in their mind accidentally time travel and get stuck in 1884 ? Her apparently, and now Fluff was telling her she can't take her along to come back. They could go and bring some specific stuffs but can't take anyone anymore.</p><p>Great.</p><p>At least she had the Miraculous Box and Book thanks to Fluff who brought them.</p><p>What else does she had... Only her phone, her current sketchbook, the keys from her home -that isn't her home anymore- a bottle of water, the gift she just bought for Kagami's birthday, what she was wearing and Luka's jacket she was planning to bring back.</p><p>Once again, great.</p><p> </p><p>Rin grunted as he fell on a roof. He and the rest of the cram class were practicing a few things.</p><p>That day was working with different pentagons and demon signs when all of a sudden he felt a pull and ended up where he was at the time.</p><p> </p><p>He checked his back and sighed glad he had his sword. He froze when he heard a soft meow and looked down to see Kuro beside him.</p><p>"Do you know where we are Kuro?" He asked the cat who sniffed the air.</p><p>"It would seem we are in London in 1885," Kuro said to Rin in his mind.</p><p>Rin hummed.</p><p>Something brought him here.</p><p>And he needed to see what it was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette has to take a decision between what she thinks is right and what she needs to do</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was considering herself lucky no miraculous were used at this time, it would not be good for the Balance. Now she just needed to find a place to stay, a way to live and... and make a whole new life... The young guardian bit her lip to stop the tears in her eyes.</p><p>She couldn’t cry for now, she’ll have time later, at this moment she had to focus on what to do.</p><p>The kwamis gave her a solution but she was very hesitant to use their power this way, she swore to never use them for bad purposes but she didn’t really had a choice.</p><p>“Stop worrying so much Pigtails, we’re Gods, we don’t see good and bad like you mortals. As long as you treat us right and don’t use the wish we’ll be fine” Plagg purred from his spot on her head.</p><p>“Why do you keep calling me “Pigtails” ? I stopped wearing them years ago” the asian girl muttered with a ghost of a smile.</p><p>The God of Destruction shrugged.</p><p>“As much as I want to disagree with Stinky Socks, he’s right Marinette, just use our powers to get yourself a roof above your head and a way to gain money and then you can keep on with what you think is right, okay ?” Tikki promised</p><p>The asian girl just sighed and nodded. She looked up toward the two kwamis and asked with a confidence she wished she felt at the moment “So, what’s the plan exactly ?” She regretted it the second the two shared a smirk.</p><p>“Let me get this straight.” Marinette started only to be interrupted by Plagg “I thought you were pan ?” Forcing the poor girl to hold back a sigh of pain for the pun. She then took a deep breath.“Like I was saying, your plan is to use the powers of the others kwami to convince someone to sell me a place alike my parents’ so i can sold whatever i want down and live in the appartement above it. Did I get everything right ?”</p><p>The two deities nodded in response.</p><p>“And HOW do you think they will react when they realize they will not be paid ?” Marinette asked in a fake calm.</p><p>“Don’t worry about this Mari, I’m the Goddess of Creation, I can create a few dozen of thousand livres.” Tikki stated.</p><p>“Of course, silly me for forgetting this.” The french girl said with a blank face.</p><p>The day after, Marinette was holding the keys of her new store and home, gritting her teeth to stop the guilt, after al she had no reason to be guilty, the former landlord had been paid.</p><p>Entering the store she wondered if she should design but rejected the idea as she didn’t knew enough of the actual mode and decided to open a bakery so she would keep a part of her parents with her in the past.</p><p>The store was slightly bigger than her parents, well located enough to attract nobles too. She stopped her visit when a thought made its way toward her brain. Why not bringing a modern kitchen and hide it behind Trixx’ illusions to make things easier for her ? She didn’t noticed she said it out loud until Plagg answered her.</p><p>“Good to see you understand now kitten.”</p><p>“Kitten ?” the young woman mused only for him to start purring again.</p><p>She didn’t insist, noticing their way to avoid it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette settles in her new place and a little lady discovers her new favorite bakery</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love Lizzie... Also her mother is a badass, no wonder she was a Phantomhive after all...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Marinette a few months for her shop and her house to be settled (nor home, not yet, home was not here, home was far away in the future). At first her house would easily look like any upper middle class londonian house but when you looked closely you could see the differences. </p><p>(A pair of sunglasses resting in a glass cabinet, a sword -no,a katana- exposed on the wall, a Chat Noir hoodie to big for her in her closet, a graphic book sitting on her bedside, a guitar next to her bedroom door, a red cap on her desk, and so many things that wouldn’t make a sense for anyone from this era, but most importantly was the dozens of pictures in her room)</p><p>A new bakery was opening in London this day of 7th november 1884, named “MDC Miraculous Bakery” and though the owner didn’t know it yet, but its name would be earned toward a lot of people.</p><p>Everything about it seemed different for others it would remind them of another bakery in Paris, with tables and chairs, a small library on the side, it was nothing like other bakeries.</p><p>A bunch of children dressed in rags were admiring the inside and the cakes from the window with stars filling their eyes. To their surprise, instead of chasing them, she offered them a warm smile and a box of goods each.</p><p>Marinette went back inside a small smile on her face, she always loved children, she went back to the other side of the store, waiting for clients to come, doodling appropriate clothes for the era to make (to avoid the dresses made with arsenic).</p><p>“Aaah ! Those cakes are so cute ! Can we have some mom, please ?” a little girl with blond hair in pigtails, green eyes and in a winter pink dress begged a woman standing behind her.</p><p>Said woman threw a look at the pastries, then to the bakery and nodded “I never heard of this bakery but we can take a cake for the tea at my brother’s” the woman looked strict and from the upper class, more likely a noble.</p><p>Entering the shop she noticed the young woman behind the counter. She had her black hair into a high ponytail, her hair were not left free, so most likely to not be married, wearing a visibly new dress, so not from a poor family, her features also showed that she was not british, asian and maybe french like her step-sister… Her necklace caught her eyes, the hair inside were black with blue tips, very unusual. The Lady was taken aback by the young girl warm smile and her curtsy.</p><p>“Good morning ladies,Welcome to my bakery, how can I help you ?”</p><p>The youngest beamed at the ravenette but stayed silent as her mother answered.</p><p>“You are the owner ? I thought women couldn’t own a shop.” Curiosity filled her voice but you could hear the steel in it.</p><p>The young woman offered her a shippish smile “It officially belongs to my father, however he left me in charge. What would please you”.</p><p>Staring at the baker girl a few more moments, the strict woman nodded and turned her attention toward the cakes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>